pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM006: As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia
is the 10th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 26. Synopsis Emerald scans Sceptile, learning that it was added to the storage system of Battle Factory for some reason. Suddenly, Tucker and Brandon give chase to Emerald, who ties both of them to the Battle Pike. They are freed by Pike Queen Lucy, who proposes Emerald to take her challenge. Emerald accepts and runs off to get the three Pokémon from the one that sent him to the Battle Frontier in the first place. Chapter Plot Latios and Latias descend down and are asked, by Emerald, to check his Sceptile out. Emerald sends Sceptile and goes to inspect it with his Pokédex, while the reporter is fascinated Emerald can communicate with these Pokémon. Emerald checks and sees Sceptile is level 51, but the reporter doubts that, since Emerald participated in level 50 event. Emerald trusts in his devices and lets the reporter remember when Glalie used Sheer Cold. The reporter remembers the move failed and Emerald confirms that, for if Sceptile was level 50, it would be instantly be knocked out. The reporter sees neither Emerald nor Noland knew Sceptile was level 51, but Emerald believes someone planted Sceptile into the system for Emerald to use. Suddenly, Latios and Latias hear movements and fly off. Tucker and Brandon arrive, though Emerald keeps calm, as Brandon and Tucker won't find out he took Sceptile away, for some mist prevents them from finding out, since Latias used Mist Ball. Tucker and Bradon call Emerald "shortie" and tap him on the head, causing Emerald's heels to fall off once more. Tucker and Brandon congratulate Emerald for his victory, but clarify they won't allow him to win that easily in their facilities. Emerald replies he is sleepy, angering Tucker and Brandon, who demand to know which facility Emerald is going to visit next. Emerald replies he will visit every facility during this week, but he does not wish to visit Tucker and Brandon's facilities, for they annoy him and slaps them both. Emerald runs off, but Tucker and Brandon, very angry about this "gesture", follow him and grab Emerald, who ties them both to some spikes. Tucker and Brandon are shocked and demand from Emerald to free them. Much to their displeasure, Emerald falls asleep. The reporter walks around, wondering where Emerald went, since the reporter holds the Sceptile. The reporter notices Emerald having tied Brandon and Tucker to the Battle Pike. Lucy has Seviper use Poison Tail, freeing the three and scolding Brandon and Tucker. Lucy turns to Emerald, thinking he is lucky enough to find the Battle Pike in the dark. Lucy asks Emerald does he want to take her challenge. Emerald accepts and is introduced to Pike Queen Lucy, who explains the rules. The challenger has to have three Pokémon and step through one of three doors. The challenger can encounter one of eight random encounters inside the rooms. One set consists of six halls and seven rooms - and Lucy is awaiting at the 10th set, in the 139th room. Also, if all of the challenger Pokémon faint, they have to start over, just like Noland's Battle Factory. The press journalists have arrived, through Emerald runs off to prepare himself. The reporter follows Emerald, wondering what Pokémon will he choose, since Emerald has none of them around. Emerald replies he is going to rent those from the person who sent him to the Battle Frontier in the first place. Emerald comes to the computer and sends a message to the Pokémon Laboratory in Hoenn. A researcher gets the message and sends Emerald three Pokémon he will use. Later, Emerald returns to the Battle Pike and requests level 50 category. Emerald starts the challenge and walks into one of the rooms. Emerald comes into a room with two virtual trainers, as a Double Battle. In a different room, the journalists, including the reporter and Lucy herself, watch as Emerald prepares himself for the battle. The opponents' Kirlia, however, prepares to inflict a negative effect. Debuts Move Mist Ball Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 26 chapters